


圣诞星 （边兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 没有灵魂圣诞短打，嗑着嗑着糖就忘了怎么写车我发现了我不会写甜文元旦还有一篇边兴，期待一下
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 27





	圣诞星 （边兴）

00  
你是我的圣诞星。

01  
今年的圣诞节，很遗憾，边伯贤依旧一个人。  
家里七大姑八大姨都催着他赶紧找个对象，都大学快毕业了怎么还没个信头。  
边伯贤真是欲哭无泪，他都追人家三年了，明年人家就毕业了。奈何那人对这些有的没的实在是不太敏感，不做音乐的时候情商简直低于死海，到现在还是一副“郎有情妾无意”的样子，他能怎么办。  
啊呸。  
边伯贤揉揉自己新染的银色头发，上次被那人夸了好看就再无后话。  
他在心里对自己说，边伯贤啊，你胆子大了嘛，敢把你张艺兴学长比作妾，回学校交作业的时候你就得死。  
对了。他喜欢的就是大一年的学长张艺兴，在他们大学音乐系可谓是所向披靡一体机的存在，平常来上课不是狼奔就是背头，心情好了就搞个逗号刘海，一脸冷硬的霸道总裁气质迷倒万千少男少女。  
边伯贤是其中之一，也是到现在最成功的一个——他的期末作业，结业音乐会上要展出的曲子是和张艺兴合作的。  
也不知道为什么，张艺兴当时带着自己几个要好的兄弟来到边伯贤寝室门口，看着当时穿着个白背心大裤衩一脸愣怔的边伯贤，憋着笑说听过了学弟的作品，觉得声音和这次的新曲子很契合，想邀请你来做结业作业。  
边伯贤在一群人羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神下点头好似鸡啄米。学长那张棱角分明的帅脸上难得地露出了微笑，浅浅有一个酒窝。  
他伸手拨开边伯贤眼前的碎发，张开手握住他的手:“那，接下来的时间，我们就合作愉快。”  
那天以后校园论坛上什么“冰山男神看上烟嗓小奶狗”的奇怪文学到处飘，边伯贤每每想起自己那天的大裤衩就欲哭无泪。  
但他确实喜欢了张艺兴三年。从他入校第一次听到张艺兴独自完成的作品，一直到大三的圣诞——  
他现在为了满足张艺兴的高强度制作和修改，需要有独立的录音环境，在外面自己租房子。有同学来他这里开小型party，为了圣诞的气氛也稍微打扮了一下。  
一棵青翠的圣诞树，针叶上被喷了人造雪，挂着彩灯和小小的礼物盒子，安静地立在客厅角落。  
同学都走了，平安夜只有这棵圣诞树与边伯贤相伴了。  
他叹了口气，站在树前，把手中的礼物盒子挂上去。  
“就算对你许愿想和学长在一起好像也没什么用……还不如小时候爸妈往袜子里放糖说是圣诞老人更可信……”  
紫色礼物盒在叶梢摇晃了几下。  
它只是一棵圣诞树而已。  
“……唉……”边伯贤叹气，摸摸圣诞树却沾了一手白雪。  
“难得圣诞节Lay哥给我放假呢……虽然是因为他那里也要过圣诞……”

02  
这个点睡觉对夜猫子边伯贤来说还太早。没有人陪他过平安夜，他就自己过。  
本来是打算打开电脑血战到天明的，却因为没开灯的厅里有一些奇怪的响动而摘下耳机。  
边伯贤也想过奇怪的事情，比如有小偷进来了，再比如，是某一些恐怖故事里的奇怪生物——  
他真的很怕这个，缩着脖子小心翼翼看着角落。  
圣诞树还好好的在那里，挂着的小装饰品一闪一闪地发光。  
圣诞树下，有一个人——  
“啊————！”  
边伯贤吓得原地起跳，一巴掌拍亮了灯，那个坐在地上的人却让他傻了眼。  
穿着绿条纹的银白色格子衫，一顶挂满小彩灯的圣诞树帽子，细白的手指委委屈屈揉着发红的眼角，那双有一点兔儿模样的乖巧下垂眼。  
“……Lay哥……？”  
他揉揉眼睛。  
不对啊……他Lay哥对外气场一米八，怎么可能搞得这么可爱，表情这么委屈招人地潜入他屋里？  
结果边伯贤一脸郁闷地看着这人。  
“Lay哥不是独生子吗？有亲弟弟的？”  
地上坐着的人感觉快被气晕了，爬起来拍拍身上的人造雪，也不遮遮掩掩，直接亮明身份。  
“你才亲弟弟呢！要不是听到你的圣诞愿望我才不要来！”他瞪了边伯贤一眼，甩甩头把发梢的碎雪甩开，下巴一抬，唇边扬起一个牵起酒窝的弧度。  
“你听好了，我是圣诞树的树灵，是一年只帮一对有情人达成愿望的树灵！”  
嗨，是树灵啊……  
边伯贤松了一口气。  
……不对啊这事儿变得更奇怪了好吗！

03  
小树灵气呼呼解释了半天，边伯贤才勉强接受了这个奇怪的事实。  
这个跟他的Lay哥长得一模一样的小树灵，确实是来帮他达成某些愿望的圣诞精灵。  
“圣诞老人当然不存在，但我现在就站在这儿呢！”小树灵狡黠一笑，慢条斯理地整理袖口，“树灵会变成你心里真正喜欢的人的样子出现在你面前。这么看来……这就是你喜欢的人了。”他好奇地冲到镜子前面戳戳自己的脸，左右端详，最后满意地点点头，看着镜子里的酒窝儿笑得更欢了:“是叫张艺兴吧？长得真好看。你叫他什么？Lay哥？”  
小树灵啧啧地皱眉摇头，一副审视的模样让边伯贤想说什么又说不出口，脸都憋红了。  
“边伯贤是吧？你不行啊你。情书都送出去了！有胆子送怎么没胆子说！你什么时候才能上垒？！净给我添工作量！”  
“……！”边伯贤盯着张艺兴的脸实在是说不出什么，只能别过头小声逼逼，“哪儿就不行了……再说了，Lay哥又不一定喜欢我……干嘛放着女孩子不要来喜欢我……”  
小树灵叹气，见不得边伯贤一副生闷气的小狗模样，揉揉他的头发继续教训他。  
“你说你蠢不蠢，写个情书不加名字，万一别人心里期待你呢？你倒好，一开始就能把人气死。”说着小树灵一挥手，圣诞树上落下一个礼物盒子，“送你个圣诞礼物吧——打开看看。是你想要的。”  
他背着手，笑嘻嘻地在边伯贤面前晃，脚跟着地身体前倾，微微抬眸仰视边伯贤。  
他从来没有在这么近的距离看到张艺兴的脸这样可爱过。  
平常张艺兴总是把可爱藏得严严实实，就算偶尔流露自然也不是对他。想到张艺兴对自己更多的是像兄弟一样的信任和在音乐方面的严厉，不禁有些泄气。  
“……打开看看吧。”小树灵重复道，白皙的手纸拉起边伯贤的手放在礼物盒子的丝带上。  
他鼓起勇气抽开丝带，小巧的礼物盒里，给他的圣诞礼物出乎意料。

04  
是一张纸。  
他对这张纸再熟悉不过。  
他亲手磕磕绊绊把这张纸变成了寄托爱意的小舟，蓝黑色的墨水写上了“我喜欢你”，折起来用小羊贴纸粘好。然后混在一堆女生的情书中塞进了张艺兴的柜子里。  
听起来很幼稚，他在做幼稚鬼男孩才做的事——写情书。  
但是，他的情书一点都不特别。  
不像女孩子们用甜美的颜色，也不会带有花香果香，更不会充满期待一笔一划把名字写上。  
因为边伯贤心里知道，他没有期望过张艺兴的回应。  
小树灵见他迟迟不动手展开那张纸，咬着唇角问他。  
“既然如此，你为什么要贴那个贴纸呢？”  
为什么呢。  
张艺兴喜欢那个。  
他如果看到了，会展开来看也说不定，然后他就会惊讶地发现这是一封无名情书。  
“其实说到底，你心里还是希望他发现的。”  
小树灵棕褐色的眼眸像是清澈的琉璃球。  
“打开吧。你怎么知道他不喜欢你？”  
边伯贤一闭眼，展开了这张纸。  
入目是自己熟悉的写错好几个字的笔迹，在原本应该有落款的地方却没有边伯贤的名字——但它也并非空空如也。  
边伯贤猛的睁大眼睛，不可置信地展平信纸再看一遍。  
是真的吗……？  
那是张艺兴的笔迹，在那个地方，边伯贤写着“我喜欢你”那一行下面，写了三个字。  
“我也是”。  
边伯贤来来回回看它，而后把目光落在小树灵脸上，那张和张艺兴一模一样的脸甚至一模一样的笑容，让他忍不住有眼泪在眼眶里聚集。  
“……你骗我。”他一点也不笃定地说，“这不是真的，只是圣诞礼物……”  
“哼，树灵从来不送假的礼物。那种过了一夜就消失的东西，我们是不会送人的。”小树灵傲娇地一抬下巴，忽然伸手扯过边伯贤把他压在沙发上。  
边伯贤看着趴在自己胸口的小树灵，一双水灵的兔儿眼挑着看自己，纯澈的上目线也给挑出几分诱惑来。  
“你怎么知道张艺兴不喜欢你。你怎么知道……其实他心里，比起Lay哥，更想让你叫他……”  
小树灵凑过来，双唇几乎吻到边伯贤的下巴尖儿，开合间扑出细小的气流，调笑又暧昧。  
“艺兴？”  
他咯咯笑起来，大大方方坐起来，坐在边伯贤大腿上，手指慢条斯理搭上了自己的衬衣扣子。  
“接下来你要是不想这么叫我，就叫小兴也可以。我一点也不介意。”他一笑，两个酒窝就招摇过市，可爱到犯规，“树灵的礼物不能白拿，再怎么说我都是灵体，偶尔也需要一点人类的气息。所以啊，伯贤尼——”  
“平安夜，跟我做吧。”

05  
边伯贤张了张嘴真的很想问自己这样对得起张艺兴吗。  
但面前这个……他其实是愿意暂且称他为张艺兴的。哪怕一晚也好。  
张艺兴的吻细细密密又湿漉漉地落在他唇畔，舌尖一点一点扫过他的唇缝，趁他张嘴偷溜进来，又不太会接吻，仿佛只是试探一下便退了回去。  
他的手不知何时灵巧地解开了自己的扣子，衬衣半挂在手肘，身体薄薄的肌肉感配上他半阖美目思慕春情的模样，让人产生想要抱他的欲望。  
他坐的位置不要太巧，圆润的小屁股底下坐着边伯贤的大腿根，此时居家裤里已经鼓起一团戳在张艺兴大腿上，给他发觉了，故意扭着腰用大腿根的软肉去磨弄。  
边伯贤深呼一口气把他反将一军压在身下亲吻的时候，他似乎有些吃惊，懵懵懂懂张着嘴任由边伯贤挑逗自己的舌尖。单纯无辜的模样和平日里那个满脑子音乐的张艺兴大相径庭，却又让边伯贤觉得毫无违和感。  
……或许，这就是张艺兴不太愿意在外显露的呢？  
边伯贤把他拉起来，跌跌撞撞地往卧室走，脑子里胡乱想着张艺兴平日的举动。  
也不是没有可能。有好几次他去音乐教室，都听见里面的人话说得亲密，张艺兴有些气恼地笑，总是说“我不可爱”，赶在边伯贤进来之前用手把头发梳到脑后。这样确实比顺毛要霸气了不止一点，但那时的边伯贤满心都是严肃的学长形象，自然也就错过了张艺兴颊边耳根一闪而过的红色。  
从床头抽屉摸出润滑剂的时候边伯贤自己都懵了，倒是张艺兴还有心情开口调戏：“你这是早有非分之想啊？”  
“……”他想起来了，这是前面来这里开派对的同学，笑得一脸贱兮兮塞给他，他也就随手一放。  
“没事儿。来吧。”张艺兴见他紧张，主动分开腿环住他的腰，“把我当成礼物好了？”  
边伯贤紧紧盯着他的双眼，眨动间尽是温柔，和脑海中几个被忽视的张艺兴的模样重叠起来。  
偶尔张艺兴也会偷偷看他，也说不清带着点什么心思，对上他的眼睛就逃开，咳嗽一声故作高明找来一个话题。  
“因为伯贤好看啊。”他记得张艺兴说过一次，喝了一点酒，在电话另一端。  
“因为——好看啊——我喜欢的。”

06  
小处男实战经验没有什么，该学的却也一样不落地学过。  
边伯贤正沾着满手润滑剂，小心翼翼给张艺兴做扩张。这人一点也不知道自己撩人得很，曲着膝盖露出私处，脚趾害羞到攥紧了床单。腰下垫了枕头方便他动作，一把纤细的腰随着他的手指进出而微微摆动。  
张艺兴无意识地微微启唇，丰润的唇瓣间漏出细小的呻吟，半眯着眼，潮红在脸上涌动。反手抓住揉成一团的被子，冲边伯贤开口。  
“你好了没啊……好奇怪……”  
话一出都把边伯贤吓到了，原本清清凉凉的汽水音此刻却像是缠绵悱恻的莲藕丝，带着点点淫靡的水光向他撒娇，缠覆着他要把他变成独独一人的绕指柔。  
这就是……他最想看到的，张艺兴的样子吗……？  
想着扩张也差不多了，边处男干咽了口唾沫，把手撑在张艺兴身体两侧，声音不确定地问：“那我……进来了？”  
“……噗。”张艺兴很不给面子地笑了，笑声也不比平时，有些欲火中烧的哑，脚尖落在边伯贤小腿上蹭了一下，“你来，弄痛了也不怪你。”  
他说着不疼不怕，边伯贤真的沉下腰一点点把性器埋入他的身体时，他还是咬住嘴唇皱起眉头，十足十的委屈。  
“伯贤亲亲我就不疼了。”他说，双手搭住边伯贤的后颈把他拉下来，小猫似的一下一下舔他的唇面，“唔……轻一点……”  
等边伯贤完全进入的时候两个人都已经大汗淋漓，张艺兴躺在底下哼哼，要边伯贤下来听他讲悄悄话。  
又紧又热的小穴还在努力地放松，夹着边伯贤的性器像是能磨出水儿似的黏人。  
边伯贤心疼张艺兴难受到眼泪涟涟的模样，凑下去擦他额角的汗珠。  
得逞的人嘻嘻一笑，猛的扯起边伯贤的上衣给自己擦汗，顺便就把边伯贤脱了个干净：“一直觉得你身材应该不错，但这样一看最近果然是吃多了啊……”  
……怎么回事啊张艺兴！你也太败坏气氛了！  
边伯贤窘迫地红了脸，想开口反驳，却因为身体条件反射的动作让腰胯往前一送，性器顶在张艺兴穴里一处软肉上。前一秒还调戏他的人没来得及捂住嘴里的喘息，猛然闭上又缓缓睁开的双眼里满是欲情，大腿轻轻在他腰上磨蹭，穴内软肉也激动地含住肉棒不放。  
“小坏蛋。”在边伯贤失去理智之前，听见张艺兴在他耳边不无惆怅地说，“只是一个晚上也好……做梦也好……伯贤……”  
“喜欢伯贤……”  
他轻咬边伯贤的耳尖，彻底打开了身体对他发出邀请。  
好喜欢你。  
“艺兴，我真的好喜欢你。”

07  
边伯贤第二天早上惊醒第一件事是摸摸自己身边。  
嗯，没人。  
果然还是一场梦吗！  
太丢脸了想着学长做春梦呜呜呜……  
算了边伯贤。他告诉自己。你又不是第一次这样，还是收拾收拾去学校吧。  
说他不失落是不可能的，那张被他视若珍宝放在盒子里的情书不见了，连同盒子一起不见了。  
你说他不是做梦是什么。  
可是边伯贤看着镜子里的自己，左看右看确实觉得有什么不对的地方。  
洗脸时把冷水扑到了耳尖上，他又想起了昨晚他几乎像好几天没吃饭也没见过主人的小狼狗，把张艺兴来来回回折腾好几个来回——当然，起因还是张艺兴先咬他耳尖撩拨他。到后来他越是看到这个表面正经的哥哥在自己身下脸红红气晕晕的可爱样子就完全控制不住，撒着娇求哥哥让自己再来一次。  
来了一次还有一次，张艺兴的拒绝在他这里不管用。  
边伯贤春心荡漾，一看时间晚了赶紧严肃地咳嗽两声，收收心思出门。  
直到他一只脚踏入音乐教室。  
他才想起来。  
他该怎么面对张艺兴？  
08  
边伯贤看着音乐教室里的圣诞树，紧张地坐在边上抖腿。  
艺兴平时不会迟到的啊……今天是……  
“啊边伯贤！要记得叫Lay哥啊！”边伯贤猛拍自己脸，“不是在做梦啊清醒一点！”  
闹腾鬼边伯贤都快坐不住了，楼梯间才传来张艺兴的声音，又气又羞，还哑得很。  
“你才被搞了！我做什么梦关你什么事儿啊！我从床上掉下来扭着腰了行不行？”  
“行行行，好好好，您张艺兴就没想过男人，您就一点也不喜欢那个奶狗边……”  
搀着张艺兴上来的兄弟和出门迎接的边伯贤当面撞上。  
“……奶狗边伯贤。”兄弟一吞口水，把张艺兴往边伯贤手里一塞，“行，送到了，我走了。”  
“我去你大爷！”张艺兴勉强能站稳，随手抄起一边用来挂圣诞树的礼物盒子朝跑走的人扔过去。一回头看到边伯贤惊讶的表情，不自在地别过头：“怎么，很奇怪吗。”  
边伯贤无意识摇摇头：“艺兴很可爱……”  
发型变成顺毛了……有一些噘着嘴的生气模样像只小兔子……面颊上的红像极了昨天……  
“怎么可以用可爱形容男人！”小兔子炸毛了，然后龇牙咧嘴捂着腰，“疼疼疼……都怪你……”  
……我的天哪。  
边伯贤怀里搂着张艺兴过去让他坐下，感觉自己灵魂都要出窍。  
这是怎么一回事？

09  
张艺兴也在偷偷观察边伯贤。  
昨晚的事他一开始也怀疑做梦来着，毕竟为什么眼睛一睁一闭自己就在暗恋一年多的小奶狗学弟的家里，还是在人家床上被压在底下操。  
他本来想开口问，但边伯贤接下来又急又凶的动作让他完全说不出话，一张嘴嗯嗯啊啊个不停，他自己都不敢相信这种声音是从自己嘴里发出来的。  
可是事实就是这样，他喜欢了好久的边伯贤，梦里想象过的边伯贤，正掐着他的腰和他做爱。小白狗似的下垂眼紧紧盯着他，一会儿俯身下来亲吻他的胸口，一会儿埋在他颈窝里说“我好喜欢艺兴”，黏黏糊糊的暖气流搞得张艺兴停不下来地颤抖。  
在之后完全顺理成章，他没抵挡住小奶狗撒娇十八式被人里里外外吃干抹净。  
累到睡晕过去，第二天一早睁眼看见自家天花板还以为是梦，试图起床屁股却痛到让他跌回床上。  
……边伯贤，看你做的好事。  
张艺兴根本没力气再去管自己的发型是不是酷盖了，有气无力给兄弟打了个电话要他到校门来接，一瘸一拐走出家门。  
而此时此刻，他面对一脸震惊后沉下眉头思考的边伯贤，表面淡定心里紧张到爆炸，表情都僵硬了。  
但是边伯贤皱着眉的样子真的很性感，昨晚他也有过这样发着狠的表情，按住自己的手腕，然后……  
然后边伯贤问他：“艺……啊，Lay哥。昨晚也做了奇怪的梦吗？”  
……不要再试探我了。张艺兴无奈。明明你做的比我爽好吧。  
“边伯贤，我们明人不说暗话。”张艺兴从兜里掏出一个小小的礼物盒子，“你的东西我收到了，这是圣诞节的回礼。”  
他看着边伯贤接过去，犹豫着抽开了丝带，看到里面那张纸愣住的表情，没忍住笑出声儿来。

10  
“你……也是？”  
小奶狗眼泪汪汪看着张艺兴，他感觉自己心都要化了。  
“所以是真的？艺兴也喜欢我？来找我做期末作业什么的，也是因为喜欢我？”  
他手里握紧了那张自己亲手送出，又被张艺兴写上“我也是”三个字的情书，拉着张艺兴不放。  
“不可以反悔，以后都不可以反悔。”  
“因为，太喜欢艺兴了……”  
“行啦。”张艺兴捂住自己隐隐作痛的腰，亲一亲边伯贤的唇角，“我说你真是……要不是我了解你，谁知道这张纸是你的……”  
“怎么是纸！是我的情书！”  
“行哥知道了……”

11  
圣诞树偷偷抖了抖身上的人造雪。  
哎呀，这样才对嘛。  
圣诞快乐哦。


End file.
